For supporting the filaments of such a lamp within the bulb of the lamp, it is conventional to provide within the bulb support wires, each secured at one end to the bulb and secured at its opposite end to one terminal of a filament. To position the filaments in the precise positions required, it has typically been necessary to provide support wires of complex shape and/or filaments of complex design. These shape and design complexities have made it difficult and unduly expensive to manufacture an appropriate assembly from these components.